Damien Spiroux (LD Stories)
Damien Spiroux is a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. There is no set place for this character in the storyline, so no further progress will be made on this page by the author at any known time. Background Information He is an eleven-year-old boy living in Austria who attends the Academy for Young Alchemists with the modern descendant of Denisa, with whom he is good friends. He is obsessed with the Dark Arts, and wants to major in Medieval Spells and Potions in high school - though he is not considered evil, he is a trickster much like his ancestor, Peewit. He gets to school every day by "carpooling" with Vaness Hopkins - his best girl friend, but insists on reversing this dependency when he learns how to fly a dragon. His goal is to prove they still exist, train one, and rub it in his non-believers' faces. He sits with Vanessa and several other boys and girls during lunch, and has two classes out of five with her; he does not mind being a minute late now and then, but anything over ten minutes will bug him (and earn him a lecture from the professors). Personality An unfortunately dominant trait he has inherited from his ancestor, Peewit, is his inability to sing - despite this, he has perfect pitch and composes songs. His work is recognized by his friends and family as true talent, but he cannot sing his own songs: he believes that one day he can manage a musician with the voice he's looking for, and become famous with their help. His favorite spell is invisibility because he thoroughly enjoys sneaking in or out of class for petty reasons - bathroom, eavesdropping, pretending to be a ghost to new kids, etc. He is not the most intelligent boy in his class, but "Bs" and "Cs" are good enough for him; he does not strive for "As" unless it is to impress someone he deems to be important. Relationship with Vanessa Hopkins Damien noticed Vanessa when she sat and talked to him in one of his classes during their first year attending the AYA - in their other shared class, they are on opposite sides of the room from the professor's seating chart. They quickly became friends and have helped each other with schoolwork, social situations, and more. He considers Vanessa his closest female companion, and is most adventurous and lively when it gets dark; he is nocturnal, unfortunately for her. He's always willing to play heroes and dragons - usually he's the dragon, but now and then he insists on being the hero. He has a fake sword and helmet which brings his character to life when they play, or he'll bring along his clothespin red dragon tail and a matching beanie. Depending on who is whom, they will swap clothes or props. If they're not playing the game, he likes catching lizards, bugs, and harmless snakes around their neighborhood - this often ends abruptly by their parents calling them to come home at dusk (meaning they have enough fun to make time fly). Appearance Damien has short black hair with spiked bangs hanging over his eyes with a highlight travelling between his bangs' edge to the crown; he has pale skin and dark green eyes which match the streak in his hair. He stands approximately 4'3" in American measurement, and is several inches above Vanessa (and proud of it). He wears a blue and black long-sleeve striped shirt, dark green jeans that overlap the tops of his white sneakers, and occasionally has a black hooded sweatshirt. He has a dark ring around his left eye (applicable by his mother's eyeliner), one black fingerless glove - only on his right hand - and a dog tag necklace with his name engraved on one side. And though he is considered "emo" by most of his peers, he has no trouble making friends. Voice Actor(s) The most suitable voice for Damien would be Jesse McCartney: he is a famous singer and is best known as Jojo McDodd from the 2008 Bluesky Studios Production film, Horton Hears a Who! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Magical characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Sorcerers